This Is My Recital
by Shinigami Miya Mizu
Summary: Last final moments of Nicol's life, and he's sorting through his thoughts frantically, and he explains his musical masterpiece of war.


Miya: This is my first Gundam Seed fic, so be honest when you review. That is if you review. ::bows:: Please review! I just got done reading the manga of when Nicol died. ::Holds up the manga and sobs:: And the remembered how upset I was when I saw the episode, and decided to do this. But I'm not so good at serious fics, I mostly do comedy, so to solve that problem I decided to do one chapter of Nicol in character, and the other out and have that be humorous. Hope you enjoy!!!!

Dearka: Why do you have to write about Nicol?

Miya: Cause I like Nicol.

Dearka: ::Sticks out his tongue::

Miya: ::Pfft::

Yzak: I don't care what you write about as long as I get to destroy that Strike, and his pilot!

Miya: NO! No killing Kira!

Yzak and Dearka: What did you say?

Kira, Athrun, and Miya: NOTHING!

Yzak: ::Points to Kira:: Who's this?

Miya: ::Takes hold of Kira:: Uh… my brother. Yea that's it. My brother.

Nicol: Don't you think you should start the fic?

Miya: Oh yea. I forgot about that.

* * *

This Is My Recital

Just one recital. That's all I wanted. I wanted to go on stage with the spotlight shining down upon my face, and the audience goes quiet as my presence appears upon the stage. I take a look at the people among the crowd as I thanked them for being here to hear me play. And not just because my dad told them to, or for whatever other reason they might have, but to actually be there to hear me play. I would gracefully take my place in front of the piano that lonely sits in the middle of the stage, in the middle of the spotlight. I lift my hands to the keys as I take one look at them and smile with anxiety flowing through me. This is it. This is my time. This is my recital. But that will not happen anytime soon. Instead of playing the graceful melodies of classical pieces of Chopin or Bach, I play the piece of a soldier, the melody of war.

I am a coordinator. I am part of the ZAFT fleet. I am Nicol Amarfi. I wouldn't be the type of person you'd expect to be in a war, but coordinators can do anything right. Even a musician can pilot a high tech mobile suit, or at least if that musician is me.

I'm not like Yzak. He's the one that belongs in a war. He fights the battles. He fights the good fight. Even when the pilot of the strike injured his face, he still is a soldier. A little too focused on the Strike I admit, but he is still a soldier. He likes the frontal approach of things, and isn't afraid to tell someone when they're making a mistake, although most of the time they aren't. Yzak's not afraid to take a human life, or if he is, he doesn't show it. Not like me. I cannot imagine taking a human life, but that is what I do in a war. I am the composer, the war is my music, and human lives are my notes upon the sheet. I can do with them as I please. I can play them, cut them, hold them, or even remove them.

I am not like Dearka. He and Yzak are really close. He is also after the Strike for what the pilot did to Yzak. He really does care for him. He also will take the life of his enemy. (A/N- I don't really have much to say about Dearka sorry. ; )

And I am least like Athrun Zala. I admire him for everything that he is and does. He keeps a calm head on the battlefield and does his duty of leadership, but lately he seems to be depressed and distant. I don't know if I could do anything, but I would like to. He seems to be keeping a secret, and it's tearing him apart inside. I wish he'd tell me. He is my friend, my best friend. Sometimes I think I see tears in his eyes on and off the battlefield. And every time Yzak and Dearka bring up the Strike he gets this look on his face. I'm not sure how to put it, but I don't believe he wants to destroy the Strike like those two. I get the feeling he wants to save it. I don't know if he sees me as his best friend or his friend, but he is the only one I wish would come to my real recital.

I remember one time when we were tracking the legged ship, we were brought to this one neutral military base. There was this young boy there. I shouldn't say young. He was about out age. He lost his robotic bird, and he fell into Athrun's hands. Athrun was undoubtedly surprised by the appearance of this bird, but the look when Athrun saw the owner was obvious. They knew each other. And when the boy said that his friend gave him that bird, Athrun looked happy. Not only happy as in smiling, but as if his soul was crying out to the boy that he was also still his important friend. I want to see that look again. Whether if it's directed at me, or at someone else, I want Athrun to be happy. He is after all my commanding officer.

On the battlefield, in my Gundam. I play my musical notes. The clanking of the metal, and the cries of everybody around, may be sad and full of rage and anger, but that is the rhythm, and harmony of my last piece. The Strike's going after Athrun. It's about to destroy Athrun. I know Athrun could do something, but seeing the way he looks about the mentioning of the Strike, I just knew he wouldn't do anything. I take hold of the controls and yell the one I admires name. I just added my final measures. I know this is the end, but I'm not worried or sad. My breathe is coming out is harder, unsteady beats, and the music speeds up. It's hitting the climatic section. It's hitting the end. Athrun, I hope you are happy sometime, and I'm happy that you are here. You are at my recital. My last note storms the field, and it leaves my audience in aww. True they are sad now, but someone out there is happy that I saved his life. My best friends life.

This is my musical piece.

This is my recital.

* * *

Miya: Soooooooo… what do you all think?

Yzak: You make me seem like I have a one-track mind!

Dearka: Dude, sorry to say, but you kinda do.

Yzak: ::crosses his arms:: Only on screen.

Nicol: ::Looks at Miya:: So I did have the recital I dreamed of?

Miya: Yup! And in my opinion it made me cry, watching you die and all.

Nicol: ::waves it off:: You can always bring me back in fan fiction.

Miya: :: Throws up arms:: Oh yea.

Athrun: You kept switching from past to present tense.

Miya: I know. This is taking place when Nicol's dying and he's going threw his thoughts rapidly.

Kira: Oh I get it. Why am I here, when I'm anonymously mentioned in the fic.

Miya: Because I want you to be. Well here's the deal. If you want the humorous one tell me, and I'll write it. If not I'll leave it like this.

Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol: Come on. Even us pilots would like to joke around sometimes too.

Dearka and Yzak: ::turns to Kira:: You're a pilot?

Kira: … Review!!!!


End file.
